


In Just Over His Head:  Day 3 (2/10)

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, unless you need a warning for footsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar comes through on his part of the bet.





	In Just Over His Head:  Day 3 (2/10)

Title: In Just Over His Head:  Day 3 (2/10)  
Author:  
Characters: Mohinder/Sylar  
Rating: PG-13 for this chapter, NC-17 in later chapters.  
Warnings: None, unless you need a warning for footsie  
Word Count: 1509  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary:  Sylar comes through on his part of the bet.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Romance/Candles  
A/N:  Here's the next chapter of Sylar being Mohinder's slave for the month.  Sorry it took so long everyone, I hope you enjoy.  Much love and thanks to my wonderful beta, [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/).

[Checkmate](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/29055.html#cutid1)    [Day 1](http://flying-monkees.livejournal.com/29778.html#cutid1)

It had been two days so far and already Mohinder was at his wit's end.He was sure after the first day that Sylar would leave and, well, he hadn't.Then after the second day, the infuriating man had _still_ insisted that he was coming back today!

 

Well, at least he’d had time to think of something for Sylar to do today.For all his smirking and insinuating, there was something he could make the former killer do that was sure to chase him off.He flipped through the book he’d been looking through, trying to find the perfect thing…

 

*

 

Sylar stood outside Mohinder’s door and knocked.He wasn’t sure what Mohinder had in store for him but he hoped it was something other then the mundane tasks he’d had to do so far.For as smart as Mohinder was, the man didn’t seem to have much of an imagination.Well, that wasn’t going to stop him from continuing to try and get the man to… branch out.

 

Smirking, he watched as Mohinder snatched the door open.Bowing low, he barely kept a straight face as he answered Mohinder’s scowl. “Master, your slave is here to fulfill your wish for the day.”

 

“God, shut up and get in here before someone sees you,” Mohinder snapped, yanking Sylar into the apartment.Sylar grinned at Mohinder’s exasperated look.At least he was getting under the good doctor’s skin.

 

“What would you like me to do today, oh Master?”

 

Mohinder merely stared at him for a few seconds before going over to the table, picking up a book and throwing it at him.“I’ve marked the things I want.I expect everything to be finished when I get home from work today at six.”He grabbed his coat, heading for the front door.Stopping with his hand on the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder.“Don’t disappoint me Sylar.If you do, I’ll have to terminate your slavery.And no cheating and calling a delivery service, you’re to do this yourself.”Mohinder gave him sly smile as he walked out the door.

 

Sylar watched Mohinder leave.Well, that hadn’t gone the way he’d wanted.How could he seduce the man if he didn’t stick around?Sylar looked down at the book in his hands.“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he huffed, setting the cookbook down.Mohinder had better have the ingredients he needed or he was going to make him suffer.Growling under his breath, he headed into the kitchen to see what supplies he had to work with.

 

*

 

Running up the steps, Mohinder glanced at his watch.It was after six and he was late.He was positive that Sylar, if he was still there, was not going to be thrilled with him.It wasn’t his fault if Bennet kept insisting on things at the last minute.At least he was only about 15 minutes late, that wasn’t so bad.He unlocked his door and entered the apartment.

 

The smell stopped him and he stared towards the kitchen.Candles flickered on the table and two place settings sat out, complete with wine glasses.Frowning, Mohinder walked into the kitchen, looking to see pots bubbling on the stove and the oven light on.Bending down, he peered inside; trying to see what was in there.

 

“You’re going to burn your nose if you press it against the glass.”A smirking voice said behind him.Straightening with a jerk, Mohinder spun around to see Sylar coming out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower he obviously had taken and his shirt clinging to his still damp skin.Mohinder swallowed and tried not to stare.

 

“Who said you could use my shower?” he snapped, walking past Sylar to drop his things off in his bedroom.

 

“I figured you’d rather I be clean then dirty when we sit down to eat.”Sylar watched Mohinder storm off.He knew that look; the other man was trying to deny he was impressed.

 

Mohinder dropped his things off and then went into the bathroom to wash up.He cupped his hands under the cold water and washed his face, trying to get himself under control.God!Sylar was even more arrogant then ever.Drying his face and hanging the towel back up, he went back out to the kitchen.

 

“And who said I wanted you to eat with me?Maybe I have a guest coming over.”Mohinder’s hand itched to reach out and wipe that smug look off of Sylar’s face.

 

“Because you would’ve said something this morning when you left,” Sylar said as he poured the wine, setting the bottle back on the counter.Taking the pots from the stove, he started to dish out the food and glanced up at Mohinder.“Sit down, relax.”He set the pots back on the stove top and took the covered dish out of the oven.Lifting the tinfoil, he smiled.“Perfect.”

 

“You seriously made vegetarian lasagna?”Mohinder asked in disbelief and tried to peer over Sylar’s shoulder as Sylar moved, blocking his view.

 

“Yes, I did.Now sit down.This has been cooling in the oven and it should be set enough to eat.”Sylar picked up the dish, carrying it over to the table and sat it down on a hot pad.

 

Mohinder had to admit it did look good but he was going to reserve his final verdict until he’d eaten it.Sylar grinned at him as he dished out the lasagna, adding pieces of garlic bread to the side plates and passing Mohinder the homemade vinaigrette he’d made for the salad.

 

Cautiously, Mohinder took a bite and nearly moaned.God, it was so good.Of course Sylar excelled even at this.Was there nothing the man couldn’t do?Sudden images of kissing and touching came to his mind and he pushed them away quickly.

 

Sylar ate slowly, watching Mohinder.He could tell the other man was enjoying the food and he was glad.They ate the meal in silence and after they were finished, he picked up the plates and set them in the sink.

 

“Hang on, I’ve got dessert yet,”he said as he opened up the fridge, taking out small glasses of parfaits and bringing one over to Mohinder before going back and grabbing two spoons.

 

He waited until Mohinder was engrossed in his dessert before he gently slipped his foot up under Mohinder’s pants leg, caressing his calf.He nearly laughed out loud as Mohinder jumped and gave him a dirty look.He stopped his foot, just letting it rest against Mohinder’s leg.“What?Enjoy your food, Mohinder.You’re awful jumpy.”

 

Scowling, Mohinder tried to ignore Sylar’s foot as he settled back into his chair.It was like the chess game all over again, he knew that trying to brush the foot away would get him nowhere.

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sylar started moving his foot again.He moved it as far as he could up Mohinder’s leg until the chair stopped him.Withdrawing his foot, he grinned at the relieved look on Mohinder’s face.

 

 _Finally, he’s had enough teasing me._ Mohinder thought before a squeak nearly escaped him as Sylar shifted his foot to brush against Mohinder’s inner thigh.He looked at Sylar, eyes widening slightly, as that foot inched its way closer to his crotch.

 

With a silent laugh, Sylar bent his head to finish his parfait.He moved his foot closer and closer to his goal, stopping just an inch short of it.Looking at the other man from under his lashes, he was pleased to see the slight flush to Mohinder’s face.He was the only one that seemed to affect the good doctor like that and it was... exhilarating.

 

Mohinder tried desperately to ignore the foot millimeters from his growing erection but it was a losing battle.He was hyperaware of every move that Sylar was making.When the foot finally pressed against him it was nearly a relief.

 

Until Sylar started to move it.

 

Mohinder gripped his spoon tightly, forcing himself to try and finish eating his parfait but the motions were too insistent.His spoon clattered to the table and he glared at Sylar as the other man laughed.“I think that’s enough for one day.Thank you for the lovely meal Sylar, but I think it’s time for you to go,” he said through clenched teeth.

 

Sylar pressed his foot against Mohinder once again, giving a little squeeze with his toes before pulling back.“As you wish, Master.I’ll be back tomorrow morning for my next set of instructions.”He stood up, bowing to Mohinder before heading to the door to get his shoes and jacket.

 

Mohinder sat at the table, hands clenched into tight fists as he took a couple of deep breaths.His shoulders slumped forward as he heard the front door close quietly.Groaning, he put his head in his hands.

 

What the hell was he going to do now? 

 

 


End file.
